Back in Time to The filming of Cats
by Swiftwolf99
Summary: My adventures back in time to the set of the Cats movie, and all the mayhem I cause! plus, some advice to Andrew lloyd Webber! hehe! it's funny!


Andrew Lloyd Webber stretched and took another sip of his coffee. Filming was exhausting, this CATS movie might not even be a hit. He rubbed his temples and stepped back into the hallway. As he marched to the breakroom for some R&R, a shadow across the door alarmed him. Peering the corner, he saw a twelve-year-old girl lounging across a sofa. She was the weirdest person he had ever seen. She was wearing weird shoes that said 'Converse All-Star' and jeans and a t-shirt that said "I LOVE CATS!" in big letters. Just as he was thinking where she got the tee, the girl noticed him.

"Excuse me, girl, you're not supposed to be in here."

"Oh! Haha! My time machine DID work! Yay! oh, Hi Andrew! How's filming?" While the director sat stunned, she blabbered on. "Just in case you're confused i'm from the future! I just love you're musical! don't stress, it's a HUGE HIT! But anyway, I have some advice…"

"Wait a minute, you're from the future? And you have advice for me?"

"yeah…So?"

"Ermm…"

"OOOH! Can you please pretty please please please send in Jacob brent and Veerle Castelyn? it's a matter of dire importance!" The girl had a fierce determination, and minutes later, a very confused and still in costume and Jemima entered. After the girl and Andrew explained that she was from the future and all (which they took surprisingly well) she was all business.

"Ok! Down to business! First of all,…THIS IS SO AWESOME! Second of all, I totally ship you two, so i was wondering…"

"SHIP?"

"Yeah, think you're a cute couple and all that!"

"ermmm…"

"Anyway, I'm not the only one so I think you're movie would really sell if you had like a scene with Quaxo and Jemima, and kept Alonzo AWAY FROM HER." Then she let that all soak in. SILENCE.

"I'm kinda okay with that." said Veerle shyly.

"Yeah, i guess that would be okay." said jacob.

"SWEET!"

"Wait a minute…." said Andrew, "we're almost done filming, we can't change the whole movie."

"That's okay, just film it and give it to me. I'll go back to the future, and when the craze has died in a couple years, I can bring it back again."

Admittedly, this is making a lot of sense. Yes?

"Okkk…." said Andrew.

"YYYEEEEAAAAH!" screamed the girl. "now i must hug you!"

'Wha?" Crazy girl hugs Misto! HHEHE!

Anyway, soon the whole cast had met this interesting person from the future. She told Jerrie and teaza how she was doing a talent show act about their dance, and wanted to sing like Jemima, and be awesome like ETCETERA! (minus tugger lust!)

By the end of the day, she had filmed her masterpiece, and at last it was time to got. Slipping the CD of her production in her pocket, she went down the row of cats, giving advice.

"Jelly, keep your balance at the end of Macavity."

"Jerrie and teaza, yeah, you're just awesome!"

"Andrew, if you ever get an idea about this girl who's being trained by this phantom who wears a mask and haunts the opera and is madly in love with her, but so is another guy named Raoul…" *breathes* "GO FOR IT."

Finally, with tears in her eyes, she hugged Misto again. This time he gave her a little squeeze back. "Jacob, just…watch your weight."

then, with a mysterious smile, she was gone!

Over time, the cast members passed this off as an illusion. Jellylorum slipped in Macavity, Jerrie and Teaza forgot their copycat. It was as if she had never existed.

"Honey, please put your clothes away!'

"K, mom!"

i walk into my room, dropping my stack of my laundry on the bed. Suddenly I feel a piece of paper underfoot. it's a cat poster, one of my own. Something clicks in my mind, a memory almost forgotten. I run into my closet and fling open the door. Behind a stack of binders and journals, I feel something plastic and paper. I grab the clear CD lurking in its paper case. My computer whirs to life as I throw it in, and the screen goes black. A tear comes to my eye, as Jemima and Quaxo twirl beneath a Jellicle Moon.

"Honey, are they put away!"

"Sorry, mom." I say sheepishly. Hastily, I return it to its case. I can bask in memories later. Right now, I need to go back a couple of years and reming young he's getting a little chubby.


End file.
